Marvellous Creation
by KwonLisA
Summary: Tiba-Tiba semuanya Berubah setelah kedatangan mengejutkan Beberapa Orang Siswa Ke 'Seoul International Arts School' .Jadi Bagaimana Kisah Ini akan Berakhir?


**Author:**

KwonLisA

 **Cast:**

[x] Kwon Soon Young Hoshi

[x] Byun Yoo Jin Lisa

[x] Seventeen Member's

 **Other Cast:**

[x] Find By Yourself XD

 **Genre:**

[x] Romance 3

[x] School Life

[x] Happy Ending?

[x] Comedy?

[x]Supernatural

 **Lenght:**

[x]Don't Know?

 **Rating:**

[x]For General Viewer

 **Disclaimer:**

Annyeong~ Selamat Pagi,Selamat Tengah Hari,Selamat Sore Petang,Selamat Malam,Selamat Dinihari..Jadi Author [KwonLisA] ingin mengesahkan bahwa Jalan Cerita ini adalah 1000000% Milik Author..Castnya Milik Tuhan,Orang Tua,Agensi ( Pledis Ent. dan Lain2 ) dan yang ingin Memiliki mereka [ Hoshi Milik Author SEUTUHNYA! *Jgn Marah yahh..XD * ]

 **Author Note's:**

Jadi..Bagaimana yahh?Harus Bermula?Aduhhh..Author Sudah Kehabisan Idea nihh..Bagaimana ni?Aduhh..Gawat dehh..Arghhh! Author Frutsi * Narik Rambut Kayak Hulk Gitu *Okeyy,,Jadi begini,Pesanan Author adalah... * Bunyi Drum * Ngak ada apa-apa..Cumanya Author ingin kalian menikmati Karya Murni milik Author..Mohon Dikritik Sarannya Yahh..

[#]Don'tLike,Don'tRead  
[#]xx Basher xx Are NOT Allowed  
[#]Read^^,Comment^^,Vote^^,Follow^^  
[#]SiDer ALLOWED 3  
[#]Happy Reading 3

 **Summary:**

-Not Yet-

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Yeoja berambut Panjang bewarna Purple-Kehitaman itu melangkah pelan menuju ke menjeling Kelas-Kelas lainnya yang ketika ini sedang Di dalam Waktu Hari ini juga ada Ujian Drastis yang dijalankan Oleh Kim Nam Joon Sem.

~Knock~ ~Knock~

"Permisi,Kim Sem..Bolehkah Aku Masuk?"  
Yeoja itu tersenyum seketika.  
"Eum,Silakan."Ucap Kim Sem sebelum Meneruskan Pengajarannya.  
"Hei..Kau sudah terlepas Subjek Kegemaranmu Lisa-Yah.."  
Ucap Seorang Namja Munggil Kepada Yeoja yg Dipanggilnya Lisa.  
"Baek Hyun Oppa tiba-tiba Pengsan Ji Hoonnie,Jadi harus bagaimana..Meningan Kau Aja yang Mengajarku Nanti yah?"  
Lisa ataupun nama Sebenarnya Byun Yoo Jin itu tersenyum manis,Mempoutkan Bibirnya,Seakan meminta Ji Hoon Menunaikan Permintaannya.  
"Aratso-Aratso."  
Ji Hoon Hanya menyerah,Tersenyum sinis kearah Sahabat masa Kecilnya,Yg sehingga kini masih belum berubah walaupun sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun.

~Knock~ ~Knock~

"Permisi Kim Sem.."Ucap Jeon Sem yang ketika ini sedang dibuntuti oleh 3 orang Siswa 'BARU'  
"Ne,Jeon apa?"Kim Sem terus berjalan mendekati Jeon Jung Kook Sem yang ketika ini sedang berdiri teguh di Hadapan Kelas 4-AF [ Bisa dibilang Yg Paling Pintar Kelas Rancangan Khas^^ ]  
".."Butiran percakapan mereka tidak dapat di dengar,Tapi yahh,Lisa dapat mendengar Semuanya,Malah Bisikan Didalam Hati kesemua Chingu-Chingunya disini ia bisa dengar.  
Aneh?  
memang Lisa merupakan Anak yg Terbilang cukup Aneh.  
Dengan Kuasa Psikik tanpa perlu melihat Ke dalam Mata Orang yang sedang Aneh,Ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari 3 Orang Siswa Baru pindahan Kelasnya.  
"Aneh Ya?"Lisa mengaruk-Garuk Tengkuknya,sesekali memandang Ji Hoon yang sedang Tekun membaca Buku di sebelahnya.  
"Apa?Apa yg Aneh Lisa-ie?"Ji Hoon memalingkan wajahnya,melihat sebentar wajah Chingunya.  
"Mereka,Aneh.."Sekarang wajah Lisa Tidak Keruan,Peluh Dingin mulai menetes Sedikit demi sedikit di Seragam Sekolahnya.  
"Aneh?Bagaimana Itu?Kau tidak dapat 'Mendengar' mereka?Hurm?"Ji Hoon meletakkan Bukunya,  
"Iya,Sepertinya salah seorang daripada mereka menggunakan Hipnosis.."Ia melihat Lagi Ke arah Namja itu,Dan..

Bam!

".."Lisa Ambruk Didalam Dekapan Ji Hoon.  
"Kim Sem!"Ji Hoon menjerit.  
"Ada ap-Apa yang berlaku kepadanya?"Kim Sem berlari kecil ke arah Ji Hoon.  
"Kau harus membawanya ke UKS Ji Hoon!"Ucap Jung Hwa  
"Bagaimana Caranya?Dia Malah Lebih tinggi daripadaku!"Ji Hoon ber _'Sweat Drop'_  
"Aku akan membantumu.."Namja annyi Siswa baru berambut Pirang dan bermata Sipit menawarkan Diri untuk membantu Ji Hoon Menghantar Lisa Ke UKS.  
"Tapi.."Ji Hoon _'Lost Words'_  
"Ji Hoon,Kau Ikut Soon Young Ke UKS,Lekas!"  
"Ne!"  
"UKS di mana Ji Hoon-Sshi?"  
"ah?Arah Sini.."Ji Hoon mulai berjalan di hadapan Soon Young yang ketika ini sedang menatap Lisa Gemas.  
.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Jadi..Apa Namamu?"Ucap Ji Hoon,Ia menoleh Sekilas ke arah Namja yang sedang menatap Lisa sedari tadi  
"Soon Young,Kwon Soon Young.."  
"Ohh.."  
"Lee Ji Hoon?"Ji Hoon menoleh setelah ia mendengar namanya di sebut..  
"Ne?"  
"Namamu Lee Ji Hoon?"  
"Ne?"  
"Ohh,Jadi,Siapa Yeoja ini?"  
"Ahh,Ia Lisa Byun,Byun Yoo Jin,Sahabat Masa kecilku,Sehingga sekarang.."ji Hoon tersenyum  
 _"Soon Young?Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelum ini..Tapi dimana?"_  
Ji Hoon meremas kausnya,sesekali membelai lembut Rambut milik Lisa..  
"Ji Hoon-Sshi?"Soon Young memegang pundak Ji Hoon lembut  
" ?"Ji Hoon menoleh.  
.

.

Lisa Pov

.

.

Throwback

.

.

 _"Sepertinya aku pernah Melihatnya sebelum ini tapi dimana?"_ Aku menoleh ke arah Ji Hoon,Pikiranku mulai melayang,Sebelum tiba-tiba Otakku **'Jammed'**

-Scanned-

Loading..

Processing..

-Success-

Otakku seakan mengimbas kembali Memori-Memori Masa Kecilku.

 _"Young-iee!"_ Seorang Yeoja Kecil berambut Purple-kehitaman alias Lisa Jr. memanggil seorang Namja Kecil yang lainnya.

 _"Lisa-ya!"Namja Kecil itu berlari Riang ke arah Lisa Jr._

 _"Lihatlah Istana Kesatriaku,Cantikkan?"_ _Lisa Jr. menguntumkan senyumannya_

 _"Ia memang cantik,tapi siapa Kesatrianya?"Ucap Namja Kecil itu polos_

 _"Kesatria itu Mestilah Kwon Soon Young!"_

 _"Aku?Jadi Siapa Puteri Kesatria itu?"_

 _"Lisa!Lisa yang akan menjadi Puteri Kesatria bernama Kwon Soon Young!"_

-Warning!-

Memory will Be Disappears in..

3

2

1

-Memory Lost-

.

.

Throwback End

.

.

"Humpft.."Lisa -olah bangun daripada Tidur.  
"Hei,Lisa,Kwenchanna?"Ji Hoon bangun  
"Kwenchanna.."Lisa mengusap Matanya pelan..  
"Syukurlahh.."  
"Apa ada Air?"Ucap Lisa dengan suara Serak miliknya  
"In-"Lisa lantas menyambar cecair berwarna kemerahan ditangan Ji Hoon..  
"Eum,Airnya sangat manis.."Lisa Tersenyum hangat  
"Tapi itu Darah Lisa!"Ji Hoon kelu,Ia bahkan barusan sadar tetang cecair yang sudah diteguk habis oleh Lisa,Ia Terlihat Label di Gelas yang tertulis 'Blood B+'  
"Jjinjaroo!Puihh..Puihh!"Lisa cuba memuntahkan cecair itu keluar,tetapi nihil,Cecair itu sudah sebati di dalam Darah miliknya.  
 _"Benar,Kau memang Lisa yang Ku kenal.."_ Soon Young tersenyum Senang melihat gelagat dua orang yg Ia **Pernah Kenal** satu ketika dulu..

"Ji Hoonnie,Nuguya?"  
"Ohh,Dia ialah Soon Young,Kwon Soon Young.."  
"Wae?Dia ada disini?"  
"Ahh,Dia membantuku untuk mengendongmu kesini Tadi..Jadi kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya,Aratso?"Ji Hoon tersenyum  
"Ahh..Kamshamnida!"  
"Aihh,Matta..Kita ada Ujian Dadakan Hari ini.."  
"Jam Berapa?"  
"Jam 11:35 A.M.!"Ji Hoon membelek-belek jamnya  
"Jadi ayo!Aku tidak mau terlepas ujian dadakan ini.."Lisa sudah melompat turun dari Kasurnya.  
Sempat merapikan Kasur yang sudah berantakan kerana Ulahnya.  
"Ji Hoon-ah,Apa kau melihat Spekku?"  
"Di dalam Lokermu.."  
"Aku sudah melupakannya tadi.."  
"Seperti Nenek-Nenek..Sekejap aja masa dibutuhkan untuk melupakan Perkara Penting!Cihh.."Ji Hoon tersenyum mengejek  
"Sejak kapan aku menjadi Nenek-Nenek!?Sejak Kapan?"Lisa menyenggol lengan Ji Hoon Kuat  
"Molla!"Ji Hoon mulai berlari..  
"Masakan kau tidak tau!Kau Pembohong Lee Ji Hoon!"Lisa memukul kepala Ji Hoon Kuat  
"Ouchh!"  
Ji Hoon mengusap puncak kepalanya Bibirnya Lucu.  
"Aigoo!"Namja berbadan tegap itu tersenyum licik..  
"Apa?!"Langkah Ji Hoon dan Lisa terhenti  
"Lihatlah Anak-Anak Kecil yang sedang bermain-main di Koridor saat Ujian Dadakan!"Namja bertag Nama 'Choi Min Ho' itu mendorong tubuh Lisa dan Ji Hoon Sehingga keduanya jatuh ke lantai Simen yang keras dan dingin  
".."Keduanya hanya Diam,Sebelum Namja Itu Memijak Kuat Kaki Kiri milik Lisa  
"Argh!"Lisa meringis Kuat,Saat ia merasakan Kakinya Patah Kerana Dipijak Kuat oleh Makhluk Besar di hadapannya.  
" _Dejavu_ "Soon Young hanya memerhatikan Kejadian yg berlaku di hadapannya.  
 _"Aku sudah mejangkakan ini"Soon Young melangkah tenang ke arah Ji Hoon dan Lisa yang sedang terduduk di Lantai kerana Ulah Sang Kingka yang Digilai Ramai gadis sehingga sanggup mencederakan Gadis yang ia tidak sukai._ Soon Young menghulurkan Tangan Putih Pucatnya.  
"Bangunlah Lisa-ie.."Soon Young tersenyum  
"Anu-"Belum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa Tangan Putih Kemerahan Miliknya di tarik oleh Soon Young.  
"Kau Siapa?"Ucap Min Ho  
".."Soalannya Diacuhkan oleh Soon Young.  
"Hei!Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"Tangan Kekar milik Min Ho mulai menyentuh Pundak Soon Young.  
".."Masih diacuhkan oleh Soon Young.  
"Ujian akan bermula Sebentar lagi,Jadi ayuh Kembali kekelas.."  
 _"Suaramu..Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana.."_ Lisa hanya Diam,Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Namja di hadapannya yang sedang mencoba untuk membantunya berjalan,Mengenggam erat jari-jemari miliknya.

.

.

Marvellous Creation

.

.

"Kakimu..Apa baik-baik aja Lisa-ie?Mengapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"  
Pertanyaan Sang Songsaenim meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya setelah melihat keadaan Sang Anak Didik Kesayangannya  
"Ak-Aku tidak tahu Songsaenim.."Jawapannya terbata-bata  
"Ayo kesini.."  
".."Lisa hanya menurut  
"Ayo kita lihat.."

Tiada apa-apa yang berani tenggelam dalam Pikiran masing-masing.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Mungkin Lisa dikerjai Min Ho Sunbae lagi?"_

 _"Mungkin Angkara Kingka Brengsek itu!"_

 _" Bagaimana?Aduh!Min Ho Oppa membuat angkara lagi!"_

 _Choi Min Hee menggelabah dengan tidakan Oppa kandungnya._

"Aku tidak akan melapor Kepada Kepolisian Min Hee-Sshi.."Ucap Lisa tenang.

"Apa?"  
.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 1 END

.

.

Marvellous Creation  
[ Three ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Created By:  
KwonLisA


End file.
